Eaux Sombres
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Cuando era niña y me enfermaba odiaba tomar medicina pero sabia que si no la tomaba seguiría sufriendo, así que cerraba los ojos y lo hacia muy rápido para no sentirla -comenzó a explicar al notar como Felix la miraba confundido. OS Ganador del #3 lugar en el concurso #MilagrosAntiCliche creado por @MiraculousFanfics (OS #3) Pareja: Feligette AU


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Primer One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #MilagrosAntiCliche**

 **Ronda 3: Felix y Bridgette (Feligette)**

 **(Creado por MiraculousFanfics)**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno.**

 **(Bridgette/ Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Bridgette Dupaing-Chen caminaba a lo largo del puente Alejandro III, aquel que cruzaba el río Sena a su paso por París y unía la explanada de Los Inválidos con el complejo monumental formado por dicho puente, el Gran Palacio y el Petit Palais.

Suspirando, se detuvo y cansada se recargo en la barandilla del puente.

Sus ojos de un bonito color azul zafiro, observaron con atención las aguas del rió moverse tranquilamente mientras nerviosa comenzaba a jugar con sus manos. ¿Por que le tenia que pasar todo eso a ella? Se preguntaba volviendo a sentir aquel odioso nudo en la garganta que la atormentaba desde hace varias horas atrás.

Aquella mirada tan apagada rápidamente llamo la atención de un chico que se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella, el cual Bridgette fue incapaz de notar al estar tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Pronto el sol empezó a ocultarse haciendo todo el paisaje mas dramático y deprimente para la chica, quien sacando del pantalón su celular comenzó a marcar un numero. Arrepintiéndose al instante y colgando con los ojos ya cristalinos.

Felix Agreste que no había perdido detalle de las acciones de aquella hermosa joven de largos cabellos color negro azabache atados en un par de coletas bajas, movió la cabeza y torció la boca con molestia.

"Seguro termino con su novio y ahora esta arrepentida" se dijo a si mismo con aburrimiento, pensando en lo tonto que le parecía sufrir de aquella manera por una simple relación romántica. Algo que por su puesto, el nunca había vivido.

Perdiendo aquel repentino interés en la escena, los ojos azul grisáceos del rubio volvieron a mirar el horizonte mientras sonreía con tristeza, recordando como toda su vida se había desmoronado en menos de setenta y dos horas.

"¿Setenta y dos horas?" se pregunto, evaluando la veracidad de aquella información. Si lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que su vida se había derrumbado desde hace ocho años, cuando el tan solo tenia catorce.

Si tan solo... Ella estuviese con el.

Frustrado por ser incapaz de no dejar de pensar en eso, Felix gruño mientras golpeaba con fuerza el puente. Bajando la mirada y dejándose perder en la relajante imagen de aquellas aguas.

Bridgette asustada por el ruido y la pequeña vibración, rápidamente se giro a buscar al responsable. Encontrándose con un atractivo rubio, quien parado y sin hacer ningún movimiento, mas parecía otra estatua adornando el puente que una persona con vida.

Felix al sentir la intensa mirada de alguien sobre su persona, no dudo en girar la cabeza y observar a la chica. provocando que Bridgette se estremeciera, pero no solo por ser descubierta, sino también por notar los peligrosos destellos acerados en aquellos enigmáticos ojos.

Al ver como con el pasar de los segundos, el chico seguía mirándola fijamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos molesto, ella levanto el mentón orgullosa y desvió la mirada, no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por aquel sujeto.

"¡Vaya carácter que tienen algunos!" se dijo a si misma molesta, peguntándose ¿Por que también sentía que sus ojos expresaban una profunda tristeza? "Quizá solo tuvo un mal día" se dijo repentinamente comprensiva. De inmediato, se regaño por eso, ¡Ya era hora de que se olvidara de los demás y que fuera mas egoísta! Solo así podría solucionar aquellos problemas en los que se había metido.

"¿Solucionarlos? Si, claro... Esto no tiene solución"

suspirando desanimada, se lavo el rostro con las manos y después, sin poder evitarlo, desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel extraño. Dándose cuenta de que este había desaparecido. Encontrándose en su lugar con una pareja que platicaba animadamente mientras reía.

Sintiendo una extraña mezcla de alivio y desilusión por su ausencia, la chica decidió que también ya era hora de marcharse.

¿Por que aquel desconocido la había intrigado tanto? No lo sabia y francamente no le interesaba averiguarlo. En esos momentos tenia muchas mas cosas en que pensar.

Varias horas mas tarde, Bridgette decidió entrar a un bar.

Jamas había entrado a un lugar así antes, pero considerando las altas horas de la noche y el intenso frió que comenzaba a sentirse, no le quedaban muchas ganas de seguir vagando.

Una vez dentro, Bridgette recorrió aquel sitio con la mirada. La escandalosa música se mezclaba con las risas de todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro. El humo de los cigarrillos apestaba en el aire y el chasquido de los tacos de billar se oía claramente por encima del bullicio.

Suspirando la joven camino directo hasta la barra que se encontraba en el fondo y sin mirar a nadie tomo asiento en uno de los bancos disponibles. Rápidamente un barman le pregunto que deseaba tomar, ella un poco nerviosa pidió un "cosmopolitan" sin saber exactamente que era. Únicamente recordando haber visto una reseña sobre aquella bebida en una revista.

El hombre de mediana edad procedió a prepararlo y mientras lo hacia Bridgette miraba con atención el reloj que se encontraba frente a ella, colgado en la pared.

Sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho treinta de la noche. Que curioso era pensar que cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas cerca de terminar con su agonía.

Cuando finalmente obtuvo su bebida, la chica se dio el tiempo de admirar aquella copa de cóctel llena de liquido rosa y adornada cuidadosamente con una corteza de lima.

Nunca había bebido pues en realidad no era algo que le llamara la atención, pero esa noche solo quería olvidarse de todo y las personas aseguraban que el alcohol era bueno para eso. Con esa idea en la cabeza tomo la copa entre sus delicados dedos y la acerco a su boca para darle un sorbo.

Al instante, un dramático gesto en su rostro hizo que la risa de alguien que también se encontraba sentado en la barra se escuchara. Por inercia Bridgette miro al responsable mientras sentía que su rostro comenzaba a arder por la vergüenza, consciente de que debía verse muy ridícula por resentir tanto una bebida que ahora recordaba, según la reseña lejos de ser fuerte era mas bien ligera de alcohol y bastante dulce.

Felix por su parte, no había podido evitar reír al ver aquella graciosa mueca de la chica que recordaba, había visto aquella tarde en el puente. Sin embargo, al ver como los brillantes ojos azules de ella lo fulminaban decidió que lo mejor seria recuperar la compostura.

Cuando la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, el rubio retomo toda su atención a la copa corta y en forma de globo que sostenía, asegurándose con aquello de que el licor estuviese siendo calentado y quedara a la temperatura de su cuerpo, despertando el aroma del coñac para el disfrute de su olfato.

¿Y por que hacia aquello? Fácil, para el era bien sabido que el coñac era un licor que debía tomarse a temperatura ambiente, con tragos cortos y espaciados en un ritual de disfrute que podía ser acompañado con un puro, pero jamas debía mezclarse con hielos u otros mezcladores. Algo que muchos hacían como excentricismo.

Viéndolo en aquella posición llena de seguridad y sabiendo todo eso, cualquiera diría que era un experto en el tema... Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

Felix sabia perfectamente que si tenia todos esos conocimientos era gracias a su padre, quien disfrutaba mucho de esa bebida, cosa que el no hacia. De hecho, esa seria su primera vez tomando algo semejante pues durante sus veintidós años de vida no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Porque su padre podía tomar aquello pero el no lo tenia permitido, porque su padre era demasiado estricto con cualquier cosa que pudiese comer o beber. Sin embargo, esa noche ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir obedeciendo sus reglas.

Pensativo el chico levanto su copa y le dio un sorbo, pero en esta ocasión fue el quien hizo una cómica expresión que hizo reír a Bridgette, quien para su desgracia todavía lo miraba.

Con el rostro colorado por esa bochornosa situación, Felix se giro disimuladamente en su asiento y una vez seguro de que aquella desconocida no podía verlo, se llevo la mano a la boca mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. Sintiendo como aquel liquido le quemaba la garganta y maldiciendo su mala suerte por haber pedido lo primero que se le había ocurrido

Al escuchar como esa melodiosa risa se intensificaba, el rubio miro a Bridgette con notoria indignación.

Sintiéndose intimidada por aquel par de ojos que casi podía jurar echaban chispas, la chica dejo de reír y se volteo nerviosa mientras tomaba su copa, levantándola hasta sus labios para volver a intentar tomar un trago. No obstante, al recordar su propia reacción momentos atrás prefirió bajarla disimuladamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Felix sonrio encontrándole mucha gracia a la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Al parecer esa noche no era el único tomando malas decisiones.

Dejándose guiar por la curiosidad, el rubio se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la chica. Una vez a su lado, todavía con su copa en la mano carraspeo ruidosamente para aclararse la garganta.

Bridgette soltó un pequeño grito mientras brincaba como un gato escaldado y el liquido rosado dentro de su copa se elevaba en el aire. Girando tan bruscamente que había dejado escapar el objeto de sus dedos por error, provocando que cayera al suelo estrellándose.

Felix la miro sorprendido, pero no solo por sus acciones.

Tenia que reconocer que aquella desconocida era mucho mas hermosa de cerca, incluso cuando en su angelical rostro se dibujaba una expresión de miedo mientras sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos de par en par y sus delicados labios se entreabrían en un pobre intento fallido para hablar.

Pronto la expresión de temor en la chica fue sustituida por una de nerviosismo mezclada con timidez mientras se sonrojaba. Sin poder evitarlo, Felix sonrio.

En ese momento el barman comenzó a limpiar el liquido mientras Bridgette desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a disculparse por su torpeza.

-Lo lamento -mintió Felix mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos mas grandes de cristal y los colocaba sobre la barra. Sabiendo que en realidad todo aquello le estaba pareciendo tremendamente divertido -De verdad, no quería asustarte -añadió al ver como ella lo miraba con rencor -Yo pagare esto -anuncio ahora al empleado, quien rápidamente accedió.

Incomoda la chica observo como solucionaban el problema y después miro sorprendida al rubio cuando este, pidió otra copa con la misma bebida para ella.

-¡No, no gracias! -apuro a decir Bridgette, deteniendo al hombre detrás de la barra.

-Permiteme devolverte tu bebida.

-Escucha, si estas intentando coquetear conmigo...

-¿Coquetear? -la interrumpió haciendo una mueca de confusión al escuchar aquello y ver la irritación de la joven -No, te aseguro que solo intento arreglar lo que hice.

Bridgette lo miro durante algunos segundos en silencio, intentando descubrir si estaba siendo sincero. Finalmente suspiro sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada, decidiendo creer en la palabra de aquel desconocido.

-Entonces... Gracias, eres muy amable pero no te molestes. Ya lo arreglaste pagando la copa -comenzó a decir levantándose del banco -Ademas, ya me iba.

-Por favor, insisto.

Bridgette se paso los dedos por la cara y la barbilla, meditando aquella idea. Pasados algunos cuantos segundos, asintió convencida de que no le haría daño aceptar. Es decir, a esas alturas de su vida ya no tenia nada que perder.

"Bien" pensó el rubio complacido, haciendo una señal para el hombre y repitiendo su pedido. Y mientras el empleado comenzaba a preparar la bebida, el volvió a mirar a la chica.

-A todo esto, me llamo Felix -dijo intentando ser amable y dejar de lado su conocida arrogancia, por lo menos esa noche.

-Me pareces conocido -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos -¡Ah claro, ya te recuerdo! -grito Bridgette -¡Eres el chico del puente! El que se desquita de un mal día golpeando cosas.

-Y tu la chica que no se decidió a hacer las paces con el novio.

Bridgette comenzó a reír mientras movía la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, que fácil seria todo si fuera eso. La vida no se termina por una ruptura amorosa -dijo mientras borraba la sonrisa y su rostro se ensombrecía.

Felix miro atento como ella recibía su "Cosmopolitan" y después de dar las gracias, intentaba llevárselo a los labios. Arrepintiéndose al instante y volviendo a bajar la copa.

-Si no sabes tomar, ¿Que haces dentro de un bar? -pregunto interesado.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo.

-Tengo mis motivos. ¿Cuales son los tuyos?

-Dicen que el alcohol hace que se olviden los problemas.

-No creo que sea bueno tomar para olvidar, pero si para darse valor -confeso el con marcada tristeza. Ella lo miro interesada al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras Felix le daba un sorbo a su bebida -¡Uff, que mal sabe! -añadió el rubio haciendo mas caras y gestos.

Bridgette sonrio levemente, alzando su copa y dándole un sorbo también. Obteniendo el mismo efecto que había ocurrido en el.

Sin poder evitarlo ambos rieron un poco al verse en medio de aquella ridícula situación en donde ninguno de los dos sabia beber, pero de igual manera lo hacia y de manera terrible.

-Y dime, ¿Que quieres olvidar?

Nuevamente, ella lo medito unos segundos, ¿Por que contarle a ese desconocido sus problemas? Lo único que sabia era su nombre y bien podía ser inventado. Ademas esa era la primera vez que lo veía, o mejor dicho la segunda.

Aunque si lo pensaba de otro modo, todo aquello también podía ser algo bueno. El tampoco sabia nada de ella y podía ser sincera sin que le importara ser juzgada. Muchos decían que esa era la gracia de hablar con los extraños, sin embargo... Ella nunca lo había creído.

-No quiero aburrirte -respondió finalmente. Decidiendo que no era buena idea hablar de su problema -Mejor dime, ¿Por que quieres darte valor? -pregunto ahora interesada.

El rubio también desconfiado ante la idea de abrir su corazon con una extraña, solo encogió los hombros.

-También es aburrido.

Ella lo miro escéptica.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres darte valor para declarar tu amor a una chica? -dijo ahora con burla.

En otra ocasión Felix hubiera reído hasta las lagrimas imaginándose en tal escena, pues aquello le parecía sumamente ridículo. Pero en esos momentos no tenia ganas ni de sonreír.

¡Dios, ni siquiera sabia como era que había logrado reír momentos atrás!

-No, mi problema es otro -respondió suspirando -Vayamos a sentarnos a una mesa mientras terminamos nuestras bebidas, ¿Quieres?

En esta ocasión ella no lo pensó y asintió, sabiendo que estaban dentro de un bar lleno de gente por lo que no había ningún problema en sentarse con el.

Cuando llegaron a una de las mesas mas alejadas del bullicio, Bridgette lo miro con una mezcla de sospecha y reclamo.

-No te preocupes, ya lo dije antes y lo repito: no quiero seducirte.

Al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, la chica se relajo de nuevo y tomo asiento.

-Felix, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Inténtalo -asintió el mientras la miraba expectante

-¿Que es lo que te tenia tan molesto en el puente?

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos, un silencio que solo era opacado por el escandaloso ruido a su alrededor que nada ayudaba a disminuir la tensión.

-Tengo una mejor idea -anuncio el chico -Hagamos esto mas justo -dijo el cortando un pedazo de servilleta y escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa, para después volver a sacarlas y extenderlas en forma de puños -Dime, ¿En que mano crees que este el pedazo de papel? Si adivinas seras la primera en hacerme una pregunta.

-De acuerdo -acepto Bridgette al tiempo que se recogía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja -Pero quiero que todas las preguntas sean contestadas de manera sincera.

El chico asintió y Bridgette rápidamente señalo la mano derecha.

-Que pena, perdiste -anuncio divertido -Mi pregunta es, ¿A quien intentaste llamar en la tarde?

-A mis padres -respondió cortante, comenzando a jugar con su copa -Ahora es mi turno, ¿Que es lo que te tenia tan molesto en el puente?

Felix aparto la mirada y se paso los dedos por los labios.

-Esa pregunta es muy larga de responder.

-Tal vez no lo has notado pero tengo tiempo de sobra.

-¿No piensas llegar a tu casa?

-No, pero tengo una cita mas tarde en el puente.

El parpadeo confuso con la noticia. Así que, después de todo si tenia novio. Claro, el problema que tenia era con sus padres pero eso no significaba que una chica tan hermosa no tuviera una pareja. Que cabeza la suya, ¿Como se le había ocurrido dar por hecho que con aquella respuesta a su pregunta era soltera?

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso que salgas con tu novio tan tarde? -pregunto sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo.

-Yo no tengo novio -negó la chica. Extrañamente saber aquello relajo al rubio -Y no me has respondido.

Felix se revolvió sus largos cabellos, estropeando su peinado.

-Tengo problemas con mi padre, nada importante.

Bridgette sonrio con ternura.

-A juzgar por tu apariencia, yo no diría que no es importante.

-Si pero...

-¿Recuerdas el trato? No estas siendo sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo -acepto resignado -Tengo problemas con mi padre porque siempre ha pensado que soy un estorbo para el.

Bridgette al ver que el joven guardaba silencio con una expresión de profundo pesar tatuada en su rostro, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y le tomo una de las manos sobre la mesa. Estremeciendo al rubio por su repentino y cálido contacto.

-No pienses eso, tu papa te quiere -aseguro con voz suave, como si estuviese completamente segura de ello.

-No lo conoces, a mi padre la única persona que le ha interesado es mi mama... El vive de su recuerdo -respondió sin poder disimular el dolor que sentía con cada palabra. Bridgette intento decir algo pero Felix rápidamente continuo hablando -¿Con quien es la cita del puente?-interrogo genuinamente interesado. Olvidándose de su problema.

Ella se inclino un poco sobre la mesa, por inercia Felix la imito.

-Con mi destino -susurro de manera confidencial.

-¿Uh?... No entiendo -dijo el frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-No se supone que deberías hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Remojándose los labios la chica bajo la mirada, notando que aun sostenía la mano del joven. Sin embargo, lejos de apartarse decidió apretarla con fuerza.

-El problema con tu padre se puede solucionar, en cambio el mio es muy grave.

-¿Por que no me lo dices? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Mejor yo te ayudo a ti ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, cuéntame que pasa -dijo sonriendo con tanta dulzura que por un momento, el rubio fue capaz de compararla con su madre.

Esa brillante y cariñosa mirada, esa sonrisa tan comprensiva y cálida. Pronto su corazon comenzó a acelerarse de manera extraña. Por muy tonto que sonara, estar junto a esa desconocida era demasiado familiar, demasiado cómodo y agradable.

-¿Si te digo todo, tu me dirás todo?

Nerviosa Bridgette parpadeo repetidas veces y soltando su mano se alejo de Felix, quien para su propia sorpresa, lamentaba profundamente haber perdido aquel contacto. Luego la chica se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y tomo la copa con el liquido de color rosa para posteriormente darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Creo que después de todo, esto no sabe tan mal -comento riendo, satisfecha por haber hecho una mueca menos dramática en esa ocasión.

El rubio sonrio nuevamente y la imito, dándole un diminuto sorbo a su bebida.

-Tienes razón -acepto al haber obtenido también mejores resultados -Pero no me has respondido, ¿Si te digo todo, tu me dirás todo?

Bridgette lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que podía negarse y cambiar de tema pero también consciente de que aquel extraño le provocaba una curiosidad muy grande. Ella sentía su dolor y no entendía muy bien porque, pero sentía que podía ayudarlo. Así que resignada acepto.

-Como te dije, soy un estorbo para mi padre -comenzó a decir con el mismo pesar que mostraba su rostro -Durante años he tratado de hacer todo para que el se sienta orgulloso de mi, pero jamas ha sido suficiente. Le molesta verme, ahora entiendo porque -los ojos de Felix se enrojecieron -Hace tres días, cuando estábamos en lo mas acalorado de una pelea, el mismo me lo grito.

-Tal vez entendiste mal -apuro a decir ella.

-"Tu presencia me recuerda que la perdí para siempre, ¿Por que tuviste que parecerte tanto a ella?" -respondió intentando imitar la voz dura e imponente de su padre -"Me duele solo con verte, desaparece de mi vista. No quiero estar cerca de ti" -continuo el rubio, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras hablaba.

-Felix, yo... Yo creo que tu padre debe estar muy arrepentido por lo que dijo.

-No lo esta, al día siguiente salio de viaje sin avisarme y no ha llamado. El no es afectuoso desde que mama murió, pero siempre procura hablar conmigo al menos para estar al pendiente de mis deberes.

Sin saber que decir, Bridgette se arrepintió de haberlo obligado a contar algo tan intimo. Si bien tenia la necesidad de ayudarlo y consolarlo, la verdad era que no sabia como hacerlo. Motivo por el cual volvió a tomar su mano para esta vez acariciarla cariñosamente, intentando mostrarle todo su apoyo con aquel simple gesto.

-Tal vez lo mejor para los dos seria que de verdad desaparezca -murmuro Felix con la mirada perdida, mas para el que para ella.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Bridgette alarmada.

Volviendo a la realidad, el chico le sonrio pobremente.

-Son tonterías pero ahora que lo sabes, creo que merezco que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

Después de unos segundos de guardar silencio, Bridgette comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy cuando estúpidamente perdí todos los ahorros de mis padres, no quise regresar a casa... No quise enfrentarme a ellos.

-¿Te robaron?

-¡No! ¡Los perdí de la manera mas estúpida! -apuro a gritar ella - Tome un taxi pero olvide el dinero por bajar demasiado rápido. Cuando me di cuenta el auto se había ido -explico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno, pienso que... -las palabras del rubio murieron al ver asustado como la chica tomaba todo el contenido de su copa en un solo trago -Espera, por favor... Tal vez exista una solución.

-No, no la hay... -respondió Bridgette al borde de las lagrimas -Ellos confiaron en mi ¡Ese dinero era muy importante, era de la hipoteca de la casa! -exclamo con desesperación -Pusieron todo lo que tenían en mis manos, todo lo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado obtener... Y los defraude.

Felix movió la cabeza compadecido pues si bien había nacido en una familia adinerada, en esos momentos era capaz de ponerse en su lugar.

Viéndola tan frágil, tan destrozada y atormentada el chico hubiera querido estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla pero eso seria probablemente lo ultimo que ella deseara en aquel momento. Que un completo extraño se tomara tantas libertades y violara su espacio personal.

Nervioso trago saliva, analizando sus propios pensamientos y ahora percatándose de lo intensamente poderoso que era su deseo de tocarla de manera afectuosa. Así que armándose de valor, ahora fue el quien le apretó ligeramente la mano.

-Ellos estarán mucho mejor sin mi -susurro Bridgette entre lagrimas.

Preocupado por aquella declaración Felix la miro en silencio durante varios segundos.

-Mi lady, ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Bridgette dejo de llorar y lo miro un poco sorprendida por aquel apodo dicho de una manera tan cariñosa. Pero sobre todo, inquieta al darse cuenta de la pequeña calidez que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su estomago.

-Felix, ¿Por que estabas en el puente esta tarde? -pregunto ella en un susurro. Tratando de ignorar aquellos extraños sentimientos, al igual que su pregunta.

El rostro intranquilo del rubio rápidamente cambio a una expresión imperturbable.

-Esta mañana escape de casa. Burle la seguridad y comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el puente con la idea de suicidarme -confeso finalmente, dejando casi sin aliento a Bridgette.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Y tus amigos? -inquirió ella con voz trémula.

-A mi padre no le importo y amigos no tengo. Estoy solo desde los catorce años, cuando mama murió.

Ante sus palabras Bridgette lo miro detenidamente, esperando encontrar alguna indicación que le mostrara lo que tenia que hacer o decir. Pero ya no había ninguna amenaza de lagrimas en sus ojos, ni parecía que fuera a haberlas. Estaba llevando la tragedia de su decisión de una manera bastante bien. Sin embargo, eso no le sorprendió mucho a la chica pues desde antes de hablar con Felix, este ya le había parecido alguien con una inusual fuerza de carácter.

-Ya no estas solo, ahora me tienes a mi... -afirmo la chica repentinamente, saliendo de su confusión inicial. Empezando a recorrer su rostro con la mirada, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Felix de inmediato percibió un destello cálido en sus ojos y una sensación de tirantez le recorrió el estomago, Pero el hechizo de aquel momento se desvaneció cuando Bridgette siguió hablando -Y juntos daremos ese salto.

Felix se paralizo mirándola sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto cauteloso.

-Yo también llegue al puente pensando en suicidarme. Esa es mi cita de la noche.

Ante la declaración, el chico trago saliva sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. ¡Ella no podía estar hablando enserio!

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No puedo regresar a casa y enfrentarme con mis padres, no es la primera vez que los desilusiono con algo tan grave.

Felix chasqueo la lengua, todavía no convencido de que eso bastara para terminar con su vida. No la conocía pero a juzgar por el tiempo que habían hablado y lo que podía observar, ella era una chica gentil y amable que no merecía morir, no merecía ese final solo por un error material que tenia solución.

Porque el dinero podía recuperarse pero el afecto no.

-Mi lady, por favor piénsalo bien. No cometas una locura.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya esta decidido.

-Pero...

-Hagamos un pacto ¿Quieres?

-¿Un pacto? -repitió confundido.

-Saltemos juntos... ¿Aceptas?

Para el rubio no hacia falta decir en voz alta cuan descabellada le sonaba aquella idea, suicidarse junto a una completa desconocida, saltar el mismo día del mismo puente y a la misma hora. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos pensando mejor en la propuesta, Felix asintió.

-Acepto -dijo con seguridad.

Ella le sonrio de manera brillante.

Minutos después, cuando ambos terminaron sus copas, Felix pidió que les llevaran otro par de bebidas. Porque a pesar de lo anormal que sonara, estando junto a ella realmente la estaba pasando de maravilla, estaba viviendo las mejores ultimas horas de su vida.

Porque después de tener una vida llena de responsabilidades impuestas por su padre, al fin podía relajarse y no pensar en nada. Porque a pesar de ser el típico chico serio que si lo veían sonreír era el fin del mundo, esa noche no solo había sonreído gracias a ella, si no también había logrado reír a carcajadas.

Porque era consciente de que no le importaría pasar el resto de la noche y la madrugada en aquel bar, hablando con ella sobre sus sentimientos o cosas intrascendentes. Algo bastante difícil de hacer para el con cualquiera, había encontrado su propia fiesta de despedida y no tenia la intención de marcharse.

Aun no.

Cuando la pareja salio del bar ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. En silencio comenzaron a caminar hacia el puente en lugar de tomar un taxi con la intensión de prolongar un poco el momento.

-¿Tienes miedo, mi lady? -le pregunto Felix, varios minutos mas tarde. Mirando a Bridgette quien caminaba con un poco de torpeza.

-Mucho, ¿Y tu?

-También -acepto nervioso. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras su corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas.

Veinte minutos mas tarde ambos ya se encontraban en medio del imponente puente.

Sin decir palabra alguna Bridgette comenzó a cruzar la barandilla con mas habilidad de la que Felix hubiese creído que pudiese tener. Luego se quito la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y sosteniéndose con fuerza de una de las treinta y dos farolas de bronce que todavía iluminaban el puente, comenzó a mecerla frente a ella para después dejarla caer.

La imagen de aquello oprimió el corazon de ambos.

Sin dudarlo Felix la imito brincando la barandilla y también sosteniéndose de otra farola que afortunadamente, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para permitirle quedar junto a la chica.

En silencio la pareja miro las aguas obscuras bajo sus pies mientras sentían el frió soplando contra sus rostros, calando en lo mas profundo de sus huesos y empeorando el histérico latido en sus corazones.

-¿Quien saltara primero? -pregunto ella con voz trémula.

-Supongo... Supongo que... Yo primero -respondió Felix perturbado. En realidad le aterraba saltar antes pero no quería ver morir a la chica que tanto le había simpatizado.

-¿Que paso con tu caballerosidad? -pregunto burlesca.

-Imagino que cayo al rió, con tu bufanda.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y vacilante.

-De acuerdo, adelante.

Felix inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma, luego cerro los ojos y después de algunos largos y pesados segundos, cuando finalmente había decidido soltarse y dejarse caer al vació fue interrumpido por Bridgette, quien había comenzado a reír divertida.

-No es tan fácil, ¿Sabias? -se quejo indignado mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo se, es como tomar medicina -dijo ella dejando de reír pero todavía manteniendo una adorable sonrisa en su rostro. -Veras, cuando era niña y me enfermaba odiaba tomar medicina pero sabia que si no la tomaba seguiría sufriendo, así que cerraba los ojos y lo hacia muy rápido para no sentirla -comenzó a explicar al notar como Felix la miraba confundido.

-Ahhh... De acuerdo -fue lo único que atino a decir el sobre su comentario -Sabes, tengo una mejor idea -añadió cambiando de tema y extendiéndole la mano -Saltemos juntos.

Bridgette lo miro durante unos segundos y después le dedico una brillante sonrisa para posteriormente, tomar su mano mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

El repentino y sofocante silencio volvió, haciéndose tan poderoso que por un segundo ambos se preguntaron si realmente estaba ocurriendo todo aquello o solo se lo estaban imaginando. Sin embargo, la ilusión de encontrarse en medio de un sueño sin sentido y despertar era cruelmente opacada por el frió del metal entre sus manos, la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban y el insistente frió.

-Felix, deberías hablar con tu padre -dijo Bridgette, de pronto muy alterada.

-No quiero.

-Al menos por ultima vez -insistió, convencida de que si le llamaba todo se arreglaría.

-No lo haré.

-¡Entonces manda un mensaje!

Felix la miro sorprendido, realmente parecía estar muy desesperada porque hiciera contacto con su progenitor.

-¿Tu lo harás?¿Llamaras a tus padres?

-No, yo no. Ademas ya deben estar dormidos, no quiero molestarlos mas.

El sonrio mientras movía la cabeza de manera desaprovechara. Sabiendo que una llamada era todo lo que la chica necesitaba para cambiar de opinión, pues no tenia ninguna duda de que sus padres ni se encontraban dormidos, ni la consideraban una molestia. Los pobres debían estar muy asustados y preocupados.

-Hagamos algo -comenzó a decir, ideando un plan. No podía permitir que cometiera aquella locura -Mandemos un mensaje antes de dar el gran salto ¿Te parece, mi lady?

Ella sintió como se le cortaba la respiración con aquella propuesta pero de igual manera acepto. Teniendo la ilusión de que si lo hacían Felix terminaría arrepintiéndose.

En ese momento, la torreta de una patrulla sonó.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Que están haciendo ahí?

Sorprendida la pareja abrió los ojos mirando al oficial, quien rápidamente bajaba del vehículo. Luego se miraron entre ambos y armándose de todo el valor que poseían dentro de sus cuerpos, asintieron mientras apretaban sus manos con mas fuerza justo antes de lanzarse al agua.

La caída había sido muy alta, de eso no había ninguna duda... Entonces, ¿Porque Felix solo pudo sentir cuando era rodeado de agua y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento?

En aquella fracción de segundos no había sentido ningún dolor, ni siquiera miedo. Tampoco había visto pasar toda su vida como si fuese una película, ni había logrado ver alguna luz blanca justo al final de un pasillo.

En realidad, lo único que había sentido era el calor de aquella pequeña mano aferrada a lo suya con la misma desesperación que el sentía momentos antes. Y lo ultimo que había visto eran aquellos preciosos ojos azules cristalizados por el llanto, aquella brillante sonrisa y ese largo cabello azabache volando por el viento.

Que lastima, realmente le hubiera gustado salvarla de aquel cruel destino, que claramente no se merecía. Como le hubiese gustado haberla conocido antes, bajo otras circunstancias.

Que lastima... Ni siquiera había logrado saber su nombre.

Sin duda, era una verdadera lastima.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Wow, ya habia olvidado como publicar por aquí! :"v Hace tiempo perdí mi contraseña, pero volví a recuperarla... Así que en estos días estaré subiendo poco a poco los fics que subi por wattpad en estos meses.**

 **Fueron 5308 palabras en total.**

 **Esta fue la primera idea que se me cruzo en cuanto leí el tema de la tercera ronda y en un principio estaba planeado como final feliz, pero bueno... ¿Saben que es lo peor? Que por alguna extraña razón cuando termine se me vinieron miles de ideas para continuarla xD (Pero obvio, no lo haré xD)**

 **Como ultimo comentario: ¡Por favor, no me lancen tomates por este fic!... Se que es un poco raro pero recuerden que soy novata ¿Okey? :"v**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste por lo menos un poquito y si no, que al menos los entretenga ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
